James and Liz
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: Will plan to remake these into oneshots!
1. James and the Coaches

James and Liz: The Adventures

Written by VivianShadowGirl

Thomas and Friends is owned by Rev. W Audrey and Britt Allcroft (also HIT)

Summary: What if I was in most of the episodes starring James the Red Engine? Note that I will only do my favorite ones.

James and the Coaches

A young teen was playing with her cell phone while watching the trains go or stop by. She then looked up and saw that there were coaches, _Ah, someone's pulling coaches today…_

It turns out not one, but two engines were pulling them. One of the engines was blue while the other was red.

The girl went to see what was going on.

"Be careful with the coaches James," said the blue engine, "they don't like being bumped." The girl hid behind a bench (the one she was on two seconds ago) and watched everything.

The red engine, James, was being admired by some boys and Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm a really splendid red engine." The girl heard him say and suddenly James let off steam.

The girl saw that the steam fell onto Sir Topham's hat. Then the guard's whistle blew and James and Edward had better go.

…

The next the girl was taking a walk down the jagged path toward the sheds, she was thinking about that red engine. And, she wants to see him again.

But when she got there Sir Topham Hatt was talking to James, and he wasn't too happy. _Must have been the hat…_ she thought.

"If you can't behave, I will take away your red coat and have you painted blue!" Both James and the teen didn't like that at all.

…

Back at the station the girl was watching James shunt his own coaches; she was upset on what she heard. Suddenly she noticed that James was looking at her. She nearly jumped but then smiled weakly. James then begins to smile as well, however it was a little smile.

Then the girl started walking towards him, she didn't know what to say when she got there. However she wanted to say something, anything to cheer him up or something.

When she got next to James she still had her small smile. "I think you are a splendid red engine too." She said quietly.


	2. Foolish Freight Cars

Thank you to those reviews DonPianta and D.J. Scales! Now here's the second chapter! I own the idea of the story but Thomas and Friends does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Foolish Freight Cars<p>

James had been in the sheds for a while after the bootlace incident. He glanced at the windows and saw engines shunting and pulling cars.

_I wish I shouldn't been mean to those coaches…_ His thoughts were interrupted when the shed door slowly begin to open.

James bit his lip; it must be Sir Topham Hatt. He was coming later to speak to him about his behavior and actions.

But it wasn't him, it was that girl! She looked around and calmed down; she also looked out of breath. "I… been…running…trying…to speak…need to rest…"

She then fell on her knees taking deep breaths. James had to admit, she was one crazy kid. "You are…" James asked, he never got her name and wanted to know more about her.

"I'm Liz; sorry I didn't say much a few days ago." Came the answer from the teen, James smiled, "That's ok,"

At first they both didn't say much, since this was a bit awkward. "How did you find this place anyway?" James asked. Liz only looked down, "I kind have found it by accident while going for a walk."

She then told him about what Sir Topham Hatt said.

James then frowned, "I don't want to be painted blue," he then had a tear coming down his cheek, "since my first accident I got really ill." This made Liz gasped.

"I had black paint at the time and Sir Topham Hatt said that the painters will give me a brand new coat of a different color. I smiled and said ok and they gave me this red paint."

Liz smiled, but then looked down. "I'm alone in this world," James looked at her puzzled, Liz then explained, "I came to Sodor by accident when I climbed on a ship. I had to stay hidden for the entire trip."

"But didn't you eat, had something to drink or sleep?" James asked with eyes wide and had a shocked look on his face.

Liz shook her head, "Barely. I was hidden, no one noticed me at all. I do sleep yes, but there was a time where I had to stay up. Then I got off the ship and still no one notices, I feel like I was nothing."

After saying that she broke down and cried.

"You are someone." The girl looked up still full of tears, James frowned. "No matter what, you are something to me."

Liz wiped the tears and tried to smile. She can't believe that James was trying to make her feel better. "And I believe that is true." said a voice.

James and Liz gasp. There was Sir Topham Hatt; he had been standing by the door for a few minutes while they were talking.

"I know you are sorry James, but I run a railroad where people are beginning to laugh at and I don't want that at all." And to Liz he added, "And I did remember seeing you watching us a while back. I don't understand why you are here but now I do."

Liz didn't say anything and looked down. "Am I in trouble too sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt shook his head, "No, and James? I have a job for you." This made James looked at him with a confused look. "I will give you one more chance, if you do this well you can keep your red paint and as for Liz… I'm thinking she should come with you."

Both James and Liz smiled.

…

At the station Thomas was shunting the trucks for James. "Here are the trucks James, have you got any bootlaces lately?" and he chuffed away laughing leaving both James and Liz getting angry.

"Ohhhhh, one day….." Liz muttered under her breath. She hated it when James gets reminded of that incident.

A few seconds later James was coupled to the trucks and Liz was now in the cab. She can hear the freight cars screaming "Oh, oh, oh. We want a proper engine not a red monster!"

James took no noticed and he set off. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"We won't! We won't! We won't!" Scream the cars. But both James and Liz didn't care as the red engine pulls the screeching cars out of the station.

…

At first the adventure was ok, but sometimes the truck's brakes will come off or sometimes they will slip. So the driver and fireman along with Liz would fix the problem and they all will set off again.

James and Liz were both determine not to give up on the trip. But the freight cars started to tease, "Give up! Give up! You can't pull us! You can't pull us!"

This made Liz cross, "He can! And he will! He can and he WILL!" her shouting was making James feel better.

Soon they came to the hill. "Look out for trouble James; they're going to do something and make us give up. Don't let them stop you." (A/N: I got to watch that episode again because I forgot what the driver really said)

So James climbed up the hill, "I can do it. I can do it. Will the top never come?"" Then a suddenly jerk of the cars came easily.

"I'm doing it Liz! Hooray! It's easy now!" but Liz saw what happened and the driver let off steam. "They had done it again. We left the tail behind."

The last ten cars went down the hill, the coupler must have snapped.

"That's why it was easy," James said to Liz, "what silly things they are! There might been an accident." Liz nodded and saw Edward, who was pulling coaches, on the other line.

"Can I help you James and Liz?"

"Um, no thank you. We'll do it ourselves."

"Good, don't let them beat you." Edward said as he set off with the coaches.

And James started off again to the hill while Liz was cheering from the cab. "Come on James! Don't you ever give up!"

James heard Liz, and he started to go faster. Finally they did it. James smiled as he went down the hill.

…

It was turning into the evening when James was taking on water and Liz was relaxing. The driver tosses a water bottle towards Liz, who took it.

"You earn it kid."

Liz smiled and gulped down the water. Then Edward came by, he pull up next to James. "Hi James, hello Liz."

Liz waved to Edward but stop short. She saw Sir Topham Hatt climbing out of Edward's cab, he walked over to James.

_Oh dear, what will he say?_

But Sir Topham was smiling. "I was in Edward's train and I saw everything, you two took care of the most troublesome trucks on the line.

Liz smiled, "So does this mean… James will keep his red paint?" Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "Yes, and you… will stay at the sheds with James."

Liz just beamed.


	3. James and the Express

Thank you to that review D.J. Scales! Now here's the third chapter! I own the idea of the story but Thomas and Friends does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>James and the Express<p>

That night both of the friends came to the sheds feeling a bit overwhelmed on their day, everything in their minds: James keeping his red paint and Liz staying with him.

Sir Topham Hatt has also asked some workman to make a small bed and a desk for Liz. She tried the bed and she was relaxing already.

"Man I should thank those workmen…" she said, but was dozing off. Just as both James and Liz were going to sleep two whistles sounded.

This scared Liz while James wondered what that was. Then they got the answer: two engines were backing on each side of James.

They were big, but were different. One of them was green while the other one was blue; James was a bit shocked as he was well… small compeer to them.

"Hello," the green one looked friendly, "you must be James and Liz. I'm Henry, and that is Gordon." The big blue engine didn't seem friendly but did look at James.

"We heard about you two, from Sir Topham Hatt. You see when we found out about that dreadful accident and you getting ill… well, I had to meet you little James."

James didn't like being called little, but he also didn't say anything.

Henry was talking to Liz, who was a bit scared of talking to someone else other than James, Edward, and Sir Topham Hatt.

"It's ok, I was really shy too when I first came to Sodor." Henry said very kindly, Liz did a smile. Then Gordon said to both Liz and James, "What are we doing here is because Sir Topham Hatt told us that you guys had extra room in the sheds. So, we agreed."

"Our last sheds were falling apart." Henry said, "So Sir Topham Hatt had to get rid of that."

After a while they were chatting away almost though the night, about tunnels, hills, and to James and Liz's horror, bootlaces.

"You talk too much little James," said Gordon, "A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about; I'm the only one who pulls the express. Whenever I'm not there they need two engines think about it! I've pulled it for years and have never once lost my way, I seen by the line insist!"

But ever wise engine knows: a signalman sets the points up to make the engines on the right track. But big proud Gordon had forgotten about that.

The next morning Gordon was the first to wake up… or was he? "Liz? What are you doing up?" The teen was too busy watching James. "Do you like him?" Gordon asked, looking at both Liz to James.

Liz struggle her shoulders, "I do… but as a friend." But to herself she added, _I really do like him!_

Then both Henry and James were starting to wake, "Wake up little James." Gordon said, "It's time for the express, what are you and Liz doing? Odd jobs? Ah well, we start out something new don't we? Now ran now and get my coaches, don't be late."

James and Liz went to get the coaches. They were shiny with lovely green paint, he was careful not to bump them as he pushed them through the station singing happily "We're going away! We're going away!"

"I wish we were going with you Gordon," said James, "I should love to fly down the rails and zoom by." Gordon was getting ready to take the express and backed up to the coaches.

Sir Topham Hatt was on the train, along with many important people, as soon as the conductor's whistle blew Gordon started.

"Look at me now. Look at me now." He puffed and the coaches glided after him. "Good bye little James and Liz see you tomorrow!"

Both James and Liz watched as soon the last coach disappeared around a bent and now James had to work. He pushed some freight cars in sidings and took coaches for other trains while Liz had to stay behind and watch.

…

It was around the early afternoon and Liz was looking around. Since James was busy she wanted to go for a walk around the station area.

Then she noticed something, "Hey… what is that?" She looked up and saw some kind of pole with a flag like thing hanging out. It had the colors green and red on it.

"Wow, what is that?"

"That is a signal." The voice belongs to a workman, who was having a lunch. Liz looked confused, "A signal, like the engines use?"

The workman nodded, "Yep that is. I mean without signals engines can't go to different tracks of places." Liz did a 'oh' and thanked the workman.

She found James who just shunted some coaches for Henry. "Hi, how are you doing?" Liz asked, sitting on a bench.

James smiled, "That's ok, I've been just been busy." Liz told him about a signal that she saw. "Signals hu? So you learned something."

They both laughed until a whistle interrupts them. "What was that?" James asked while Liz shook her head "I don't know."

Then they got their answer: there was Gordon trying to sneak in without being noticed.

"Hello Gordon, is it tomorrow?"

Gordon didn't answer; he just let off steam feebly. "Did you lose your way Gordon?" Liz asked. "No it was lost for me; I was switched on a line onto a main loop. I had to go around and back again!"

"Perhaps it was insist!" said James. All of the passengers were now shouting at the ticket window, "We want our money back!"

Sir Topham Hatt blew a whistle as loudly as he could. The crowds stopped shouting and all stopped and look at him. "Everyone listen, I'm the controller of this railway and I will look for another engine at once."

Liz looked at James, who raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Liz glared and pointed at him first then pointed at the express coaches.

"You're saying that I should pull the express?"

Liz nodded. "Come on James, at least give it a try." That's when Sir Topham Hatt came, "She has a point. Besides Gordon can't do it, will you pull the express?"

James gave a smile, "Yes sir, I'll try."

So James was coupled up and everyone got in the coaches. Liz climbed in the cab, she was a bit scared on what will happen.

"Do your best James!" called Sir Topham Hatt.

"Come along, come along!"

"You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well!"

"Hurray! Hurray!" (A/N: I know who says what.)

The trip went very smoothly and everyone cheered. Even Liz was enjoying herself; she was watching everything fly by.

Soon they reached the station. Everyone said thank you to James and Liz, and Sir Topham Hatt was most impressed.

"Well done, would you like to pull the express sometimes?" This made James and Liz very excited, "Yes please!" they both said together.

After James and Liz came by they saw Gordon shunting some trucks. "I like some quiet work for a change; I'm also teaching these cars manners. You two did well with those coaches I hear."

And he gave the cars a bump.

James, Liz and Gordon are now good friends. James sometimes takes the express to give Gordon a rest. No one ever talks about bootlaces and both agreed on the subject on trucks!


	4. Coal

Me: I will admit, I think this wasn't my best one.

LB: True. But last night you were typing away like crazy.

Boolet: Are you going to put us in the story?

Me: Maybe. I'll see when I get something. So who's finally going to say the thing?

LB: I will! Um, VivianShadowGirl does own the ideas of this story.

Boolet: But if she owns Thomas and Friends she will have James all to herself... Sadly however she does not.

Me: Um... Thank you Boolet. Now enjoy the start of Henry's saga!

* * *

><p>Coal<p>

One beautiful day Henry was not feeling the best. Sometimes he can pull trains but other times he didn't have the strength at all.

"I suffer dreadful and no one cares." Henry complained one morning to Gordon and James. "Rubbish Henry," said Gordon, puffing away. "You don't work hard enough." James added going after Gordon.

Liz stayed behind, feeling sorry for Henry.

She wasn't the only one however, "What's wrong with you Henry?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, "You got lovely parts and new paint work too. But they done you no good, if we can't find an answer then I have to replace you with another engine."

This made Henry, Liz, and his driver and fireman very sad.

That afternoon Henry came to the station where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting, instead of wearing his black suit as usually he wore a blue pants with a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"Henry's a bad steamer."

"But wasn't he like this?"

"Well Liz… I don't know."

"Well… still."

Henry tried hard but he was losing steam, and had to stop at Edward's station. "Oh dear I shall have to go away."

All he can do was wait at a siding while Edward took his coaches. Liz was suddenly looking at the coal, although she didn't know why, but she asked, "Has this coal been a little different?"

The fireman looked at it too, "The coal must been wrong or something. The other engines had larger fireboxes."

Liz had a thought, "Is Henry's firebox small?" Sir Topham, the driver, and the fireman looked. "You're right, Henry can't make the heat. If we use welsh coal he'll be a different engine."

"It's expensive." Sir Topham Hatt said, "But Henry will need another chance, don't you?" Henry didn't say a word.

…

When the welsh coal came Henry's driver said, "Now we'll show them Henry old fellow!" The fireman shoveled the welsh coal into Henry's firebox and the fire burned greatly.

"You're spoiling my fire!" said Henry.

"Wait and see," said the driver, "we'll have a roaring time! Just wait and see."

The driver was right, when Henry puffed into the station. His fire was roaring with the new coal and both Sir Topham Hatt and Liz came to see him.

"How are you Henry?" asked Liz, who can see her friend, was smiling. "I'm doing great Liz. I see you are not with James."

Liz struggled, "He's busy. I was just watching the engines as usual. Sir Topham Hatt was telling the driver about no record breaking and pushing him too hard.

"Want to ride with me?" Henry asked, Liz nodded and climb in his cab. Then he set off pulling the coaches.

Both Henry and Liz had a wonderful time, they wanted to go fast but his driver and fireman won't let them.

"Steady old boy, there's plenty of time."

They arrived early at the station, Thomas chuffed in. "Where have you been lazy bones? Oh I don't have time for little engines like you bye!" Henry took off leaving Thomas raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa, have you ever seen anything like that?" Thomas asked his two coaches, both saying that they never had.

* * *

><p>BB: I wonder what will happen next! Well, find out in "The Flying Kipper!" Thank you and review!<p> 


	5. The Flying Kipper

WARNING: This chapter is rated T!

LB: VivianShadowGirl does not own Thomas and Friends, but the idea of the story does.

* * *

><p>The Flying Kipper<p>

She was gasping for air as she just then realized that they were in a very big accident. The snow wasn't helping her ether since she was shivering.

She wanted to get up but then again she could not. She finally saw why, her right leg was underneath an empty box car.

How did this happen? Well… let's go back to early this morning…

(6:00 A.M.)

One winter morning Henry was getting up, "We have to pull the flying kipper, don't tell Gordon: if we pull the kipper nicely Sir Topham Hatt will let us pull the express. The new coal must be working out for you."

"Hurray!" Henry said, "That would be lovely."

"What… would be lovely?" It was Liz, she walked towards him. Henry explained what he has to do. Liz blinked, "The Flying Kipper? I like to see it."

Henry wanted to ask James if Liz can go with him but the red engine was still asleep. _I think he wouldn't mind if I hang out with Liz again. After all she looked like she doesn't have anything better to do…_

"Make sure you dress warm, ok Liz?" the girl nodded and Henry watched as she went to the bathroom to get dressed.

…

The docks were busy as Henry and Liz arrived. The workmen were loading up cargo, fish, and boxes onto the Flying Kipper itself.

"This is a long train." Liz said as she looked at the Flying Kipper. Henry smiled and backed up to the train, he was excited. The green lamp signaled ok and it was to go.

"Come on, don't be silly. Don't be silly." At first his wheels slipped because of the heavy train but then he started off.

"That's better, that's better." Said Henry.

Henry and Liz were amazed at the coming sunrise as clouds of steam puffed out of his funnel into the cold air. The fire inside the cab shone brightly, "Hurry, hurry, hurry." Panted Henry.

Liz saw that it was going well, the sun was still slowly coming out and signal light was green when Henry passed.

Then suddenly a yellow signal lay ahead, Liz was getting worried. Something must be wrong, Henry's driver wanted to stop but the home signal was down.

"All clear Henry! Away we go!"

But what Henry, Liz, the driver, and fireman didn't know that the switches to the main line to a siding were frozen. And the home signal should have set on to danger…

…

A freight was in a siding to let the flying kipper pass, and the fireman, driver, and guard of another train were having hot cocoa in the brake van.

"The kipper's due isn't it?"

"Who cares Doug, this is good cocoa."

"Well, I'm going to check on my engine, hope he's not freezing in this weather."

"I'll join you. Come on Doug, back to our engine." It was a good thing they got out just in time…

Liz could see the freight train ahead, and Henry was going to crash. "HENRY! LOOK OU-!" But everything went black…

…

(7:25 A.M.)

Henry opened his eyes, he was dazed and well, surprised by this. _Who's the idiot who left this train here in the first place?_

Then… It was slowly coming back to him… _Liz? Oh no! She didn't jump in time; I thought I saw her fly off the cab and into the snow!_

Sir Topham Hatt rushed over to him, "The signal was down sir." Henry said, "And Liz…"

"Don't worry Henry, we will find her. Oh I hope she's not freezing…" A scream filled the air startling both Henry and Sir Topham Hatt.

They knew who it was…

"Oh… NO! Quick call 911!"

…

James was not happy. He wanted to spend time with Liz but she went with Henry again. "When I see that green engine, I'll…"

"James?" This stopped the red engine as he looked at Gordon, who was out of breath and red in the face. "Whoa, what's wrong Gordon? I thought you were pulling the express?"

Gordon took a deep breath and looked down, something was wrong. "It was supposed to be Henry's turn but…"

James looked at Gordon again, he was confused. "What? What happened?" Gordon still didn't look at James, but he said "Henry had an accident. A really bad one in fact."

"How bad?"

"They're taking him to get a new body."

"Well, that's good. Isn't it?"

Gordon tried not to cry, "It's not just Henry…" James stared, but then he finally realized now. "No… No… Not her! She's still young…!"

"She's not dead if you're thinking of that James!" Gordon said sternly. James started to move, a look Gordon never saw before. "Where they take her?"

"At the hospital, Sir Topham Hatt said that Liz was nearly frozen and broke her right leg." Both James and Gordon raced to the hospital.


	6. Short One A Burning Feeling

Me: Ok, sorry for the long wait. But I do have some good news...

BB: You are going to write Chasing Heart and Soul again?

Me: That was one of the news but yes.

LB: Um, you're finally going to put us in this story?

Me: Maybe I will, but you guys won't come yet.

Both BB and LB: Aww. Come on!

Me: Sorry, my story get use to it! Anyway...

Both BB and LB: VivianShadowGirl does not, and WILL not own Thomas and Friends. They belong to their owners.

LB: Whatever came first. And now...

BB: It's time...

Me: For Short Number 1!

* * *

><p>Short #1 A Burning Feeling<p>

At the hospital Sir Topham Hatt was watching Liz shudder from the cold. He couldn't believe on why she would do this.

She almost got killed. Henry could've killed her, still it wasn't his fault and neither was hers. The doctor had once spoken to him too, "If you have not found her, she would have died of frostbite and the freezing temps."

Then he heard a whistle, "James…" Sir Topham Hatt muttered. He did not want James to see Liz like this; in fact he never saw a heartbroken engine ever in his life.

James and Gordon came into view, they were both panting and their faces were red. "Sir… where is…" Sir Topham Hatt pointed towards a window grimly. James could barely look, but Gordon saw the young teen on the bed.

She was sleeping as the blankets are warming her back up. "James, I'm sorry." Sir Topham Hatt said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know she meant a lot to you." Gordon said, making James finally looked up after he said this. "Yes she was, in fact she was the one who cheered me up when we first met."

Sir Topham Hatt nodded, but suddenly looked at Liz. She was moving slowly and suddenly started gasping.

"What… What's going on?" James was startled that Liz was tossing and turning on the bed, her face had a fearful look as she had a nightmare.

Then she started coughing really bad, this made Gordon wince. "Um, how long has she been like this?" Sir Topham Hatt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Gordon, but at least she's warming up again."

…

That night Gordon and James were at the sleds, there were also Edward, Thomas, and their new friend Percy.

Thomas and Percy were talking to each other while Edward was speaking to Gordon. "So you don't know when Liz's coming back?" Gordon sighed, "Sir Topham Hatt said that she broke her leg during Henry's accident."

James hadn't spoken a word since they got back, he was thinking of Liz. All he could do was stare into space and image Liz's face.

"James? James, are you ok?" It was Thomas; James snapped back into the real world and stared at the little blue engine. "What? Oh, I'm ok. Just thinking…"

Thomas did a small smile and closed his eyes. James could fall asleep if not for Liz's face to appear in his mind once again.

He was getting a bit irritated that he was thinking of her, something tells him he should see Liz at the hospital. And he did, not wanting to wake the others.

…

When he arrived it was too quiet. He looked towards the big window to where Liz's room was; sure enough Liz was in bed.

Her right leg was hanging in the air as the girl was asleep. James could only stare, oh he would do anything just to run there and knock at the window!

But James knew he couldn't. He sigh, at least Liz was ok. He puffed away back to the sheds. _Soon,_ he thought, _I will be the best friend you will ever have. And…_ James blushed at this thought, _I will tell you my feelings as well._


	7. Whistles and Sneezes

Not one of my best works but this is the end of the Henry Saga. Next one I'm doing is Gordon. Will have somewhat funny stuff in this chapter but not my best.

* * *

><p>Whistles and Sneezes<p>

Henry liked being at Crewe, but was happy to be home to Sodor. He looked very different when he arrived back: his body, once like Gordon's was now improved and lean. Not to mention that his tender had been improved too.

Lots of people came out and waved and cheered as he passed by, "Peep, peep! Thank you!" And I'm sorry to say that there was a couple of school children were late for school just to see Henry go by.

When he came back to Tidmouth Sheds his friends whistled a cheerful 'Welcome back!' tone. Henry felt happy but then saw James, he puffed up to him.

"James… About Liz's accident…" Henry began, but was cut off. "It wasn't your fault Henry. She's at the hospital if you want to see her." James said.

…

The next morning Gordon was cross, "WHY does Henry has to go to Crewe, an imported engine like me should be the one who gets a new body! And there's another thing, Henry whistles too much…"

Poor Henry didn't feel like smiling anymore. "Never mind," Percy said, "I'm glad you are back." Gordon steamed away to his express work.

Henry felt better when he saw Edward, "Hello Henry. I'm glad that you're back, and seeing the new shape of yours."

Henry smiled and explained about Gordon had said. "That Gordon sure can say things, I remembering seeing him at the hospital…"

Henry grimed at the word 'hospital' being into play. "Sorry Henry… I didn't mean…" Edward said, but Henry only looked at him. "That's ok, I'm not sure that is all. I just want to…. Shh. Did you hear that?"

Both engines listened very closer and then the sound grew louder…

Gordon was going really fast and was indeed red in the face. His whistle was really playing the sound and everyone ran left and right as if this speeding engine was a bomb.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Henry screamed as Gordon went away. "That…" Edward said, "would be payback."

Meanwhile James was just about to shunt the last of the freight cars with Percy when Gordon thundered passed.

"What WAS that?" Percy shook as this happened. James nearly smiled, "Looked like the movie 'Unstoppable' from here."

Gordon finally slowed down at Knapford, whistle still screaming and the passengers all ran away in fright. Sir Topham Hatt gave orders, "Take him away please…" And then added "AND STOP THAT NOISE!"

Gordon sadly puffed away and was in a siding where two workmen hammered away at the whistle until silence.

Night fall as Gordon puffed slowly in the sleds, he was glad it was empty. Until Henry arrived, smiling but didn't say a thing.

The next day Henry was pulling a passenger train feeling very cheerful indeed. "Ah what a beautiful day, I feel so well today."

Then he saw some children on a bridge, "Hm, might be on their way to school." Suddenly the green engine was met with load smashing noises.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Henry stopped the train and the boys ran away. "They've broken our glass! They've broken our glass!" the coaches said.

The driver and a couple of people were hurt by the rocks. "Pranksters…." The fireman grumbled as he was bandaging the driver.

"We have to do something!" shouted the passengers. "Can you keep a secret?" the fireman asked. The people slowly nodded their heads.

"Henry is going to sneeze at them." He then tells the plan and everyone nodded with agreement. About five minutes later Henry had to pull some new coaches and travels up the same line, the passengers who rode on Henry's last train told the new passengers to keep their head down.

Soon Henry spotted the three boys again. "Ok Henry… Ready? One… Two… Three!"

"Ah, ah, AHCOO!"

Black soot covered the three confused boys while everyone cheered. "Well done Henry!" The big green engine felt pleased and went home.


	8. Off the Rails

Ok, talk time. I have decided that I will do my LPs (If you have not seen them it is on my YouTube profile, just type 'VivianShadowGirl') on Wednesdays and the weekends (mostly Saturday) and the stories such as this will be worked on for Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. There will be times where I'm not going to finish the chapter due to other things. So that will be all from me.

* * *

><p>Off the Rails (Based on both TV ep. and Railway Book Story of same title from Gordon the Big Engine)<p>

Gordon was the biggest and proudest engine of Sodor who enjoys pulling the express. It was his favorite job best of all. But sometimes, he had to do other work while ether James or Henry would pull the express for him.

One day Gordon was pulling the express as per uselul, he was surprised by Sir TophamHatt when the blue engine arrived at Knapford.

"Gordon, I need you to pick up a very important person. She is waiting for you and James." Gordon was confused, "But sir, what about the express?"

Sir TophamHatt chuckled, "Don't worry, Liz would rather ride on James's cab anyway." This made Gordon smile from buffer to buffer, Liz was coming home today!

"Of course sir!Right away sir!"

And he puffed away to meet up with James. When he got there James was waiting, so was Henry. He looked nervous.

"What if Liz doesn't forgive me?" Henry asked James with a tone of worry. James smiled back at his friend, "Henry, I'm pretty sure that Liz will."

Gordon felt sorry for Henry, he knew that Henry still feels bad for hurting Liz, but it wasn't his fault! The three engines headed towards the hospital, where a nurse and Liz were waiting.

Liz looked better if not for the large cast on her right leg. James and Gordon could only do a small smile, but Henry still looked down the rails.

Then he felt Liz's hand on his buffer, "It's ok Henry. I already have forgiven you." This made Henry smile, "I'm just glad you're coming home Liz."

Liz nodded and climbed on James's cab very carefully.

…

It had been a few days after getting out of the hospital. Liz limped around Tidmouth Sheds with Rebecca, James's driver's daughter who met just only two hours ago.

"Still it's really bad to walk on it most of the time." Liz explained, wincing every time she took a step around.

Rebecca watched her new friend with worry, but suddenly both girls heard something coming their way. "I won't go! I won't go!"

"Oh don't be silly Gordon; you know you have to do as you are told to."

"But I still don't wanna!"

Edward shunted Gordon on the turntable, and with whistling to the girls left. Gordon looked at both Rebecca and Liz still cross.

"Let me guess…" Liz limped over to the big blue engine, "Trucks." Gordon wasn't listening to her because he was too busy muttering to himself.

The two girls looked at one another and then saw that Gordon was moving towards the ditch. "Get me out!"

The driver and fireman shook their heads, "No you silly engine! You're stuck and that's that."

Meanwhile Sir Topham Hatt was on the phone talking, "So Gordon didn't want to take the train and fell into a ditch… Oh tell Edward to take it… And Gordon… Leave him there until then…"

It was the mid afternoon when three boys shown up. "Oi! Look at Gordon!" said the first boy name Daniel. "Yeah," replied the second boy name Johnny, "why's he in a ditch?"

"Beats me," answered the third boy name Zack, who was having a sandwich. Then a voice pops up, "Aren't you boys supposed to be at school?"

It was Rebecca, and she had a frown on her face. The three boys chuckled nervously, "Um… Hi Rebecca… What's up?"

This made the teen cross her arms, "Um… What's up? What's up the fact that why aren't you three in school?"

"Um…" Daniel replied, "It's lunch time." This made Rebecca did a half smile, "Ok then, what's you got?"

"It's just sandwiches." Zack answered, holding up his half bitten sandwich. Rebecca giggled, "Well, just want to check. By the way you do realize that you are about to fall near the ditch too?"

This freaked out the boys, "Yikes! Gee thanks Rebecca, we could've been like Gordon!" This made the blue engine fumed in fury.

As soon as the boys and Rebecca left, Gordon sighed, "I'm never getting out of here."

But soon in the evening James and Henry arrived with a crane to pull Gordon out. "Well, I've seen worst." It was Henry, James nearly chucked but not before Gordon gave the two the evil look.

Soon Gordon crawled home a sadder and now wiser engine. Well, he deserved it. Didn't he?


	9. Leaves

Sorry about the short chapter, but it was the best I could think of!

* * *

><p>Leaves (Based on same story and ep.)<p>

Gordon was getting cleaned. "Mind my eyes!" he said as two workmen were cleaning the mud out.

Sir Topham Hatt was stern with the blue engine, "Gordon, you will not pull coaches again until I can trust you. For now after when you are cleaned, you will pull freight trains."

After a few good minutes of being cleaned, Gordon was sulking, "Goods train! The shame of it!"

Meanwhile both Rebecca and Liz were watching him, "Dang I feel sorry for Gordon." Liz shook her head, Rebecca agreed.

James too, was watching him. "Cars will be cars." Gordon heard this and snorted, "They won't with me! I'll show them!"

It was James's turn to take the express when Gordon returned. "Be careful, the hill is slippery." "I don't need help on hills."

Gordon rolled his eyes but realized something. "Where's Liz?" James answered "Don't know. She said that she and Rebecca were hanging out with some new girl called Jacy or something."

Gordon smiled a bit, Jacy was in fact was Henry's fireman's daughter. She was a bit of a hothead as a kid, but now in her twenties she was becoming a strong, but impatient young woman.

_Gordon thinks he knows everything. _James thought as he pulled away.

Gordon was right about the hill, in fact a storm blew into Sodor yesterday afternoon at the time. But even though the storm has passed, the hill was still rather difficult to climb.

James, somehow, knew this.

The signal shown clear and James began to go faster.

He started climbing up, the coaches were heavy but James went on. "I must do it! I must do it!" But halfway up the hill his wheels started to slip on the leaves.

He couldn't pull the train at all.

Then suddenly the train started pulling James backwards, his driver started to shut off stream and applied the brakes.

Then carefully they stopped the train.

Gordon, who was pulling a goods train, saw everything. "Ah well, we live and learn. Never mind little James, I'm going to push behind."

Clouds of steam from the two engines as they make it up the hill, "We can do it!" puffed James. "We will do it." Puffed Gordon.

At last they reached the top, "Thank you! Goodbye!" James raced down with the express while Gordon watched, "Goodbye."

And with that Gordon went back to get his train.


	10. Down the Mine

Down the Mine (ALSO based on same title of book and ep.)

Thomas the tank engine was at a station with his beloved coaches Annie and Clarabel, he was about to pull away when Gordon with a goods train pulled up.

Thomas knew about Gordon and the ditch so he enjoys teasing him.

"Phew! What a funny smell!" Thomas said, which made Gordon look at him. "Do you smell that?" the tank engine asked his coaches, who Annie replied "I can't smell a smell." (A/N: Trust me; I have not seen this ep. in years…)

"Well, it's ditch water!" Thomas then puffed away, pulling Annie and Clarabel who were in shock. "He's rude I say, he's rude I say." They said, but this made Thomas laugh even more.

"That was funny, that was funny."

Annie and Clarabel were still in fact shocked, they both respect Gordon. Thomas left to do his next job, still smiling.

Not long ago the mines were abandoned, sometimes the engines will take the cars away to be used for shunting and pulling.

But workman had put up signs warning engines and work crew that tracks were unstable and won't be used until further notice.

Thomas was in a cheeky mood today and would often want to pass the sign, but his driver will stop him every time.

But on this day, Thomas has an idea.

While he was waiting to be switched to get his freight cars, he noticed that the driver and fireman were busy chatting about something. _Now for my plan_ Thomas thought.

Thomas then pushed both of them off the footplate, "Wait Thomas!" the driver called out but it was too late.

The rails under Thomas started to fall and then the blue tank engine fell forward in the mine.

"Fire and smokes! I'm stuck!" And he was.

Then Sir Topham Hatt came over, he did not look happy. "I saw you Thomas, now why would you do that?" Thomas sadly looked up, "Please get me out sir! I'm sorry sir!"

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a second, "Well the grounds not firm enough but I'll call for Gordon." "Yes sir." Thomas replied, he did not want to meet Gordon yet!

…

Gordon was laughing, "Down a mine! Ha! What a joke!" He soon arrived and then saw how Thomas looked, he did feel sorry for him.

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll soon pull you out."

It only took 2 minutes (A/N: Wait… did I spell that word…. RIGHT!?) Until Thomas was free. "Gordon, I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Hey that's ok, you did made me smile."

And soon both blue engines headed off home while Sir Topham Hatt watched with a smile.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally got off my lazy butt to finish this! It is a bit late because I'm moving to a new apartment soon at the end of this month so I been busy. But I will get back on track soon. Because after this, the stories on my ideas are coming up next. Also read my other stories and give them some love too, I would be happy to hear what you have to say about.<p> 


	11. Tickled Pink

Well, after I got off my lazy butt again I'm back and throwing this chapter to you guys! This was really fun to write and you'll be seeing why... Ha, ha, ha.

Anyway, I do not own Thomas and Friends. Commit.

P.S. I'm getting a new kitty! Yay! No more loneliness for me!

* * *

><p>Movie #1 Chapter 1: Tickled Pink (My Version)<p>

It was a beautiful day on Sodor and things has been going really well in the past months. Liz has gotten out of her cast but still has to walk in a limp, Sir Topham Hatt has brought new engines to help out with the extra workload.

(A/N: First off, I ain't going to make too much with the other engines, so don't blame me) First was Duck, who came from the western railway, his real name was Montague although he'd rather be called Duck.

Then there was the twins Donald and Douglas, Sir Topham was not too happy about buying not one but two. But he soon saw them as really useful and kept them both.

When he also was on vacation with his wife and grandkids, he met a tram engine name Toby. Toby was an old engine who was sad because his railway was closing down. After hearing about Thomas having trouble with the police, he decided to have Toby and his coach Henrietta to come to Sodor at once.

And finally there was Emily, she was disliked at first for taking Thomas's coaches Annie and Clarabel but then she was sorry for taking them and didn't know that they were his, not hers. She also didn't like Liz which caused a bit of a rivalry between them but that would be saved for another day.

It was a summer that none of the engines will never forget as this is one of the stories that happened during those summer months.

James was puffing towards the Steamworks in a cheerful mood, he was getting a repaint and that caused him to get very excited. Not only that but he was picking up Liz from Knapford station as today it was her birthday (A/N: 6/6 is my birthday, I wanted to put this in).

Arriving at the Steamworks James said 'good morning' to Victor and Keven and stopped to where the workmen were with the red paint.

After sometime an hour later James was in the pink undercoat, while the workmen were taking a break from their work Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He was taking to some of the workmen.

"James," this caught his attention, as Sir Topham Hatt walked over to him. "I have a problem, you see my granddaughter is having her birthday party at the town hall. Edward broke down when he was going to take her and her friends, so I need you to take the children in Edward's place."

James remembered that after he get his repaint he was to take Liz to the cove so they can talk about something important.

"But sir, what about Liz? It's her birthday too!" He asked, looking a bit cross. Sir Topham Hatt thought about it, "I'm sorry James, I forgot about that. I'll ask ether Emily or Duck to take them." James sighed, "That's alright sir."

Sir Topham Hatt placed something in James's cab. "Just some presents for Liz, for both her birthday and to thank her for working so hard."

James smiled, "I'll make sure to give them to her."

Just then one of the workman came over, he got some bad news. "Um, sir? We ran out of red paint…" This made James gasp while Sir Topham Hatt got a stern look on his face, "I see, I call for an order. Until then," he turned to James, "I'm sorry James, but I know pink maybe is a silly color but I know that Liz will be upset if you kept her waiting…"

James understood, after all it was Liz who planned the trip. Sir Topham Hatt then smiled, "If anyone does laugh, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

James gave him a small smile, maybe being in a pink undercoat may not be so bad. Liz likes the color so that'll be his gift to her. Just for a laugh he meant.

As soon as he was on his way to Knapford, he passed by Edward who looked really glum. James felt sorry for the old engine, after all he did help him on a few times. He stopped and backed to Edward, "Come on Edward, I'm taking you to the steamworks.

This surprised Edward as he was coupled on to James. On the way they stopped at Knapford, where Liz was waiting. She also wondered why James was in a pink undercoat and what was wrong with Edward.

"He broke down, so I'm taking him to the steamworks." James then paused as Liz nodded, "That's ok, and after all I'd be doing the same thing too."

James smiled at this, and then told her and Edward about what happened with the red paint. "I see, so that's why…" Edward started to say but then saw Gordon pulling the express.

He looked at James and laughed. This made James unhappy and Edward cross. "Remember, Sir Topham Hatt will take care of it." The blue engine said, this made James a bit better.

…

Meanwhile Jacy and Rebecca were at the cove waiting for James to arrive with Liz, each in their hands were presents.

"Wow, it really is nice out!" Jacy said, stretching her arms as she lay down on the grass. Rebecca laughed and joined her.

"I wonder what James wanted to talk to Liz about?" Rebecca asked, Jacy rolled her eyes. "Are you really that clueless Rebecca? James is trying to tell Liz how he feels, and he thinks it's the day he does."

This made the girl blink, "Oh."

Jacy then heard laughter coming from the other side of the meadow, _Wonder what that's all about?_ She wondered to herself.

…

James was NOT having a great time, after taking Edward to the steamworks he quickly went on his way with Liz (who was still in his cab) to the cove where they were to meet up with Jacy and Rebecca.

Plus everywhere he went engines that he passed by, they will laugh and commit on his undercoat. James was red in the face, he just want to go to the cove as fast as his wheels would let him.

Liz, meanwhile, was really upset too. She too had seen the engines laugh and would glare as they laughed.

Suddenly Liz said something to the driver (who I'm going to name him Ben), he nodded and slowed James down. "What's going on?" James asked Ben, who called back "Liz knows a shortcut to the cove while she was on her morning walks, I think that'd be better off."

Greg, the fireman, agreed with the idea. "I've seen that shortcut before, beautiful sight I say." James was wondering what Greg meant, but gasped at what he saw.

The shortcut had a cliff side view of the cove, lucky for James that there was a steel metal fence that was strong enough to hold an engine if he or she would come off the tracks. The view was very magnificent.

Liz smiled, "That's my gift to you James." James smiled, forgetting the laughs and commits about his pink coat from the other engines.

When they arrived at the area there was Jacy and Rebecca, waving to Liz who waved back.

After James stopped both Greg and Ben helped Liz out of the cab, while Jacy and Rebecca looked at James with puzzled looks.

"What happen to you?" Jacy asked James, who frowned. "They ran out of red paint at the steamworks." Jacy mouthed an 'oh' and smiled, "You looked great in pink by the way." James smiled, and blushed.

Rebecca was with her father Ben, "First time I've seen the shortcut, beautiful." Rebecca nodded and hugged her father.

It was starting to become evening when it was time to go home, James knew that he had to say what he always wanted to say to Liz.

"Hey Liz," James began, making Liz turn around. "Yeah?" James blushed, "I've been wanting to tell you this for some time now…" he paused, thinking this though. He took a deep breath and finally said it.

"I really, really like you Liz! I do!" This made Liz widened her eyes. Then she smiled, "That's funny because… I really like you too James."

James couldn't take it and started whistling like mad, Jacy shook her head and spoke to Liz. "He's been wanting to tell you that since forever." Liz giggled. Then she had an idea, "How about we teach the engines who laugh at James a little lesson?"

Jacy grinned, "Go on…"

…

Gordon was tired by the time he arrived at Tidmouth, he was busy with the express all day. Smiling to himself he thought about James. "I'd be hiding too if I was bright pink. Poor little James, he deserve it."

As he made his way to his shed, Gordon suddenly became uneasy. _It's not like me to get worked up over something!_

Then he heard giggles coming from his shed, the light was out. Which is weird since they'd come on whenever evening comes.

Not to mention that there was no other engine there. Now Gordon was getting tense, "Where is everyone?" he said, but only to himself.

He want into to his shed… and felt something wet fell onto him. Freaking out he backed away and saw what had landed on him. Pink paint.

Gordon growled, he knew James would be behind this. "Come out James!" he snapped, "I know it's you come on out!"

But James didn't come out from the shed. Gordon called out again, but just as he was about to when Liz, Jacy, and Rebecca came out of the shed, charging at Gordon. In their hands were buckets of pink paint.

"Charge!" Jacy screamed as she threw the paint from the bucket onto Gordon's blue paint. Then Rebecca shot her bucket on the right side of Gordon, who started to get really scared. Then Liz limped towards Gordon's front.

Gordon can see that Liz had an evil smile on her face, not to mention her eyes had a look of madness to it.

Gordon then began to whimper. Liz slowly walked with the paint buckets in her hands towards his express coaches. Needless to say, Gordon began freaking out to death. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Liz nodded, watching as Gordon shutter in fear.

"You were very mean to James." She spat angrily, her eyes would shoot fire by now. "And now you will suffer like James!" She lifted the first bucket, but then Gordon cried out in terror. "No! Not my coaches! Anything BUT my coaches! Please Liz I'll do anything but don't paint them pink!"

Liz, thinking this over, set the bucket down but held it just in case. "You will be nice to James, you will not tease him anymore, and you will not, and I mean WILL NOT call pink a silly color EVER AGAIN!"

The big blue engine backed away at the sound of her voice. "Ok, ok, OK! I'm sorry James, I'm sorry if I ever said anything bad to you! I promise, I promise I'll never, ever tease you ever! I swear I will!"

The three girls smile, "Good," Liz spat, "Now take those coaches… and THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she roared, causing Gordon to couple up to the coaches and fled as if his life depended on it.

Liz sighed and nearly fell, but luckily Jacy and Rebecca caught her. Jacy was impress, "Yikes, I'll never make you angry again."

Rebecca laughed and called out to James, who was on the side of Tidmouth watching to whole thing. "You," he said to Liz, "are a wonderful actress." Everyone laughed.

"That was the best birthday ever!" Rebecca commit, that made everyone laughed even harder.


	12. VSG's Note

Hello everyone this is VivianShadowGirl.

I'm writing to tell you that due to laziness and losing touch I'm no longer working on 'James and Liz'. I just want to focus on 'Chasing Red: Heart and Soul' and 'Better off Dead', which that one is my new Team Fortress 2 fic.

Sorry if you all were waiting for a chapter or something, I just lost touch of it. So yeah. Sorry.


End file.
